The Conte Mystery
by Ginger Redwood
Summary: When Sammy and stranger Cass wake up in a forest, they don't realise they're in another universe completely. With no other option but to turn to the boys for help, Sammy must try and get home to where he belongs. But shocking secrets will be discovered and when he finally gets the chance, will Sammy be able to and even want to go home? / Set after season 2 / On Hiatus /
1. Chapter One: The Boy From Nowhere

**Chapter One: The Boy From Nowhere  
**

The boy opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His vision blurred as his head throbbed with pain. "Agh," he muttered, rubbing the lump on his head. He tried to sit up again, to get his bearings, but he nearly blacked out.

"No point in doing that," said a voice from somewhere near him.

"Who is that?"

"Who are you?" the voice replied.

"My name... I'm Sammy," said the boy.

"Sammy? Nice name. I'm Cass."

"Where are you?" Sammy blinked a few times. He was in some sort of forest, lying on his back.

"Right here." A girl's face popped up right in front of him.

"Don't do that," Sammy breathed. "Where are we?"

"A lot of questions today," Cass muttered. "How am I supposed to know where we are? One minute I've fallen aboard, into the sea, the next I'm in a stupid forest with a stupid boy. Ugh, I hate water."

"What makes me stupid?" Sammy asked. He would have been amused if he'd known where he was, or who this girl was, or why he couldn't remember much.

"You hit that head of yours all by yourself," said Cass. "I'd say that comes under 'stupid'."

"Why didn't you just walk off?" Sammy asked. "You could've found some people or something. There doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"There isn't," said Cass. "Look, I couldn't just leave you here. Who'd be here to answer all your dumb questions?"

Sammy gave a faint laugh. "Help me up, would you?"

Cass grumbled, but obligingly helped him sit up against a tree. "How did you fall?" she asked curiously.

"Fall? I didn't fall-" Sammy cut himself off.

 _"_ _And remember – there's a steep drop at the end of the eastern path. Be careful, and don't fall off."_

 _"_ _Sammy! Be careful!"_

 _Sammy walked along the edge of the cliff, laughing at Mia and Ellen who called for him to stop. "I'm always careful!"_

 _"_ _Sammy! You're going to fall!"_

 _Me? Nah, I'd never-" And then he was falling down the cliff, his head pounding with fear._

 _"_ _Sammy!"_

"It was just an excursion," Sammy said quietly.

"What happened?" Cass asked.

"There was a cliff, and I fell," said Sammy. "I- I died, I think."

"Whoa, that's some pretty big stuff," said Cass. "You can't be dead – you're here."

"I don't know," said Sammy, shaking his head.

"Look," said Cass, "There's got to be a town or something around here. Should I go have a look around?"

"Why are you asking me?" said Sammy with a small smile.

"Well, we're in this together now, I think," Cass replied, cringing. "I mean, neither of us knows what's happened, so it's best if we work together until we do."

Sammy nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "I'll come with you."

"Uh-uh," said Cass. "You're staying there. I'll be back in a bit."

Sammy watched the girl walk off into the trees, watching her ponytail of curls bounce on her shoulders before she disappeared from sight. She came back a while later, Sammy couldn't tell how long, looking a bit more enthusiastic than before.

"Did you find anything?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I did," said Cass breathlessly. "Just that way – I found a road sign. It said 'Bremin, 2 Miles'."

"Bremin?" Sammy repeated.

"Yeah, why?" Cass looked confused, though it was hard to see because it was getting late.

"Bremin's _my_ town," said Sammy, "I live there."

"You do?" said Cass. "That's great news! Think you can walk?" She helped him to his feet, which in itself was a great struggle.

But the spots soon cleared from Sammy's eyes. Resting for what must've been an hour or two when Cass was gone had done him good, and he was just about able to walk with help. Soon, they were out of the trees and approaching the town.

"This is great!" said Sammy. "My parents must be pretty worried about me. We should go to my house."

"We?"

"Yeah," said Sammy. "You helped me get here, Cass, so it's only right."

Cass gave an embarrassed smile. "Alright then," she said, and they made their way to Sammy's house.

The lights were still on in the windows, and the car was in the drive. Sammy eagerly went up to the door and knocked. "I don't have my key," he explained to Cass with a shrug.

"Don't worry, Mum, I'll get it!" an unfamiliar voice called from inside. A key turned in the lock and the door opened. A boy was standing there, speechless.

"You?!" both he and Sammy said in unison.

"Do you guys know each other?" said Cass. "I thought this was your house, Sammy."

"Sammy?!" the other boy burst out.

"Who's at the door, Sam?" a voice called from inside.

"Sam?!" Sammy repeated in disbelief.

"No way," said the other boy – Sam – shaking his head, "No way, no way, no way."

"Okay, what's happening?" Cass demanded. "Sammy?"

"No way, no way-" Sam was cut off by Cass.

"Shut up, will you?" she said. "What is going on?"

"You left," said Sammy. "Why are you still in my house?"

"This is my house, alright?" said Sam. "I think a couple of things need explaining to you, and there's only one guy I know who can explain it all."

Sammy looked at him and scowled. "Fine," he said. "Get this guy and explain why you're here. Then, you can get out of my house."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Mum, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Don't be late for dinner, Sam!"

Sam stepped outside and closed the front door. He got out his phone and jabbed in a number. "Hey, yeah, I've got a bit of a problem."

"I'm not really the one to go to for relationship advice, Sam," said the voice on the other end.

"You and Ellen are alright, aren't you?" said Sam. "But that's not the problem. I think you'd have to see this."

"Are you at your place? I'll be right round."

Sam sighed and put his phone down. "I thought all of this was over," he muttered.

A few minutes later, a skinny boy with a mop of black hair came round the corner. "What's going on, Sam?" he asked. He completely stopped when he saw Sammy and Cass.

"Yeah," said Sam, "It's what it looks like."

"Why are you here?" the gangly boy burst out. "Actually, never mind. You probably have no clue."

"What I want to know is why _he_ is living in my house," said Sammy.

"Well you haven't changed," said the black-haired boy.

"Wait," said Sammy, "You're the weird Emo kid that came to Bremin last year."

"It's Goth, mate, not Emo. I'm Felix." Felix didn't even bother with a handshake.

"This guy said you could explain everything," Cass cut in. "Can you?"

"I can try," said Felix. "It all started with the school excursion..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again! I love Nowhere Boys and there aren't a lot of stories in the archive, which is kind of sad. Since I think there should be more, I wrote one! As you've read by now, Sammy is back, and in the boys' universe. Why? Because Sammy was and is my favourite character, even if he's not in season 2 (Well, apart from the boys, of course - Jake is my favourite). But that's not the only reason he's there. Hope you liked it and please leave a review - it really makes my day to read other people's opinions of my work :)**

 **I also uploaded the first chapter of another story today, which is a Once Upon A Time fanfiction with Wendy Darling and Peter Pan as the main characters, and pairing. So if you like OUAT, be sure to check that out too. I had a fresh burst of inspiration recently and have been writing loads!  
**

 **Thank you so much to everyone for all your support!  
**

 **Ginger xx**


	2. Chapter Two: Secrets, Truths And Lies

**Chapter Two: Secrets, Truths And Lies  
**

 **A/N: Hello again everyone! Hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review below if you're not too busy, as I love to hear feedback :)**

 **Ginger xx**

* * *

Grudgingly, Sammy listened to the entire story, and without interrupting. He had about a billion questions, but he decided to wait until the end.

"... And that's how we got Andy back," Felix finished, giving a small shrug.

Sammy took a deep breath... and said, "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me," said Felix, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"But this really is a parallel universe," said Sam.

"So you're saying that somehow, _I've_ travelled between universes?" Sammy scoffed.

Sam and Felix exchanged a look. They knew the perfect way, and also the best way, to show Sammy the truth.

"You know Ellen, right?" said Felix.

"Yeah, she's on the cheer squad," Sammy replied.

"Well she's not the same in this universe," said Sam with a slow grin.

"You said she helped you get Andy back?" Sammy frowned.

"She did," said Felix. "I think you ought to meet her. Uh, re-meet her."

"It's nearly six guys," said Sam.

"Aw," said Felix mockingly, "Mummy cut your curfew?"

"No." Sam scowled. "We're having a family dinner tonight, the first time since all of the magic stuff happened."

Felix made a sharp cut-throat action with his hand and Sam put his hand over his mouth. There was one little detail that Felix had left out.

"Magic stuff?" Cass repeated. "What are you on about?"

Felix sighed. "It's all been about magic," he confessed. "Andy disappeared to another universe because of magic, and we used magic to help get him back. It's not some sciencey thing at all."

"It's... magic," said Sammy flatly. He shook his head. "I still don't believe you, about the magic thing, or the parallel universes."

"I guess _I'll_ have to show you," said Felix, giving Sam a meaningful look.

Sam sighed. "I'm really sorry, Felix, but this is important."

"This is important too, Sam!" Felix exclaimed.

"I can't miss this dinner," said Sam. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Felix sighed. "I guess I would've done the same."

"Great, so house-stealer-kid is off for tea with his ickle-wickle family, and Goth-slash-Emo-kid is taking us to meet someone _you_ apparently already know." Cass looked at Sammy. "None of this makes any sense if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you though, did they?" said Felix. "Can we go and get this over with?"

"Wait," said Cass, "Are we going to this Ellen-girl's house?"

"Yeah," said Felix. "Why?"

"How far is it?" Cass demanded, still letting Sammy rest his arm on her shoulders.

"Oh," said Sam, drawing out the word, smirking slightly.

"I thought you were going home," Cass snapped at him.

"Sorry," said Sam, still grinning. "I'm off, Felix, but you have got to let me know what happens."

"Will do," Felix replied absently. Sam jogged back indoors, and Felix looked from Sammy to Cass, and then to Sammy again. "So when did you guys meet?"

"We are _not_ discussing this," said Cass firmly. "How far is the house?"

"A couple of blocks," Felix shrugged.

Sammy gave a long sigh. "You do realise I feel off a cliff today, right?"

"Wow, magic really doesn't like you, the way it got you here," said Felix. "Wait a minute, I'll call her and see if she can come to us." He listened to the dial tone and waited for Ellen to pick up.

"What do you want, Felix?"

"A little... surprise has turned up in Bremin," said Felix.

"A surprise?" Ellen asked. "Is it for me?"

"It's not that kind of surprise, Ellen," said Felix wryly. "And no, I haven't got you anything. Um... anything yet!"

"Oh," said Ellen. "What is this surprise?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll want to see it," said Felix. "Actually, no, you probably won't since you don't know who he is."

"He?" Ellen asked. "What's going on, Felix?"

Felix sighed. "You know when I told you about the other Sam?"

"The one in the other universe?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, the one that would've been born if Sam didn't exist," Felix clarified. "Well, he's here."

There was a long pause. "How is that possible?" Ellen finally asked.

"I don't know," said Felix. "Can you come meet him? He needs something to show him he's really in a different universe."

"And I'm _'something'_?" said Ellen.

"I meant some _one_ ," Felix amended. "You're pretty different in the other universe."

"I guess," said Ellen. "Sorry, Felix, but I can't. My parents are really feeling the 'family dinner'. I can't leave."

"Funny, that was Sam's excuse too," said Felix.

"Excuse?!"

"I mean, reason for not coming," said Felix. "Can you meet me tomorrow then? It's really important."

"Sure," said Ellen. "I'll come round yours. Ugh, my parents are calling me. Gotta go, Felix, bye."

"Bye," said Felix, "Love y- um, lovely evening it is. Bye."

"Right," said Sammy, "I'm going home, whether that Sam guy says he lives there or not."

"You can't," said Felix. "Look, you have to trust me. If both of you stay at my place tonight, I know everything will be clearer in the morning."

"I don't trust you, Goth-boy," said Cass, "But I don't think there's another option. Coming, Sammy?"

"Fine," Sammy agreed eventually. "I'll come, but only because I've gone insane from hitting my head."

Felix let them in to his room, which luckily was separate from the rest of the house. "Stay in here whilst I get some dinner," he said. "I've also got to get my brother." He left the room, loping towards the main body of the house.

Sammy sunk down into the couch, rubbing his head. He watched Cass pace the length of the room, both of them still in the dark. A few minutes later, Felix came back with a takeaway and his brother. He flicked the light switch and the room was instantly flooded with yellow light.

"Here," said Felix, dumping two Chinese takeaways on the coffee table, "I guess you guys are hungry."

"Starving," said Cass, seizing a takeaway and starting to eat.

"Thanks," said Sammy warily, "This your brother?"

The younger boy in the wheelchair turned to look at him and his eyes widened. "I've... seen you," he said.

"What?" said Felix, "What did you just say, Oskie?"

Oscar looked at Sammy and his gaze became distant.

 _A small baby with dark hair was cradled in a woman's arms, the woman's face not visible. The baby opened a pair of big blue eyes. The baby's mouth curled into a smile._

 _Then the scene cut to the baby in a woven box being placed on a snowy doorstep, the snowflakes falling heavily everywhere. The pair of gentle arms left the baby and the baby boy's mouth opened into a silent cry of anguish._

"Oscar, are you okay?" Felix asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," said Oscar. He looked down at his sketch pad and quickly flipped the page. "You said this was the guy from the other universe?"

"Yeah, he's the other Sam," Felix replied.

"I'm not just another Sam," said Sammy, opening up his takeaway. "What just happened then?"

"Oh, well, Oscar has the spirit element," Felix explained, "And sometimes he sees things and draws them down. What was it, Oskie?"

"Nothing important," said Oscar quickly, not quite sure why he had decided not to share this with Felix, "Just a cat up a tree."

"Look," said Felix, "You guys can stay in here tonight and I'll try to explain the magic stuff in the morning. Believe me – here's much better than a shack."

"Alright," Sammy agreed, "But after this, I'm going home, whether I'm in another universe or not."

* * *

"Another cat?" Felix laughed, closing the door behind him.

Oscar chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah," he said, giving a strained smile.

"Well," said Felix, "If there ever is something important, you'll tell me, right?"

Oscar hesitated for a split second. "Of course," he said.

Felix gave a brief smile too. "Mind if I bunk in with you tonight? The aliens have got my room."

"Sure," said Oscar.

As Felix walked off towards the house, Oscar flipped back to that page of his sketch pad, staring at the drawing of the baby left in the snow. Oscar wasn't sure who that baby was, but he was certain that the vision wasn't a mistake.


End file.
